


I Like Your Cooking

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun in his chef uniform aroused Sho to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Cooking

Sho shifted uncomfortably on his seat. He knew that they’re going to watch this VTR of Jun doing a cool way of cooking pasta before, but he never thought that it would be this hard. That he would be this hard, despite the funny remarks from the narrator.

It’s not like he hadn’t watched Jun cooked before, they lived together and Jun would casually cook when he had time to, but this one was different. Jun was standing there with a crisp clean white chef uniform and hair neatly slicked back. He wasn’t only looked like a very handsome professional chef but also a very fuckable one. Sho wondered why Jun never wore that kind of uniform at home despite actually owning more than one of it.

Sho shifted on his seat once again, earning himself a curious look from Nino, who immediately looked back away like he understood what was going on. The video continued playing, but Sho hardly paid attention anymore.

-  
 _  
It was an off day for both Jun and Sho. Jun had decided to cook for both of them that day. He had told Sho to not go out and just stay at home. Sho obeyed, of course. He couldn’t find a reason to go out without Jun anyway._

_Unlike other days when Jun said he’ll cook for the day, that day he wore one of his chef uniforms. He wore his glasses like how he’d do every time he’s at home, and his hair wasn’t all styled or anything. But he wore the chef uniform. Sho was a bit surprised as he watched Jun moving about in the kitchen._

_“Morning,” Sho greeted while fetching himself a glass of water._

_Jun turned his head to Sho’s direction, “morning, Sho.”_

_“What’s the occasion?” Sho asked, his finger pointing the uniform._

_“Nothing,” Jun answered nonchalantly._

_Sho hummed and took his glass to the dining table. He decided to sit and watch Jun. He had nothing else to do anyway._

_Jun seemed to notice that Sho hadn’t left the kitchen so he asked, “what are you doing?”_

_“Watching you,” Sho sipped his water, “or am I not allowed to?”_

_“Nah, that’s fine,” Jun answered, then added, “as long as you’re not trying to help me,” and scoffed a laugh._

_Sho pouted. “I won’t, don’t worry.”_

_“Ah, he’s pouting. Don’t pout, silly boy,” Jun didn’t even need to look at Sho’s face to recognize Sho’s pout._

_“Am not,” Sho pouted more._

_Jun just smiled to that and continued doing his task._

_While Sho continued watching in silence on how beautiful Jun looked when he’s really absorbed into something. Somehow, the look was absorbing too Sho started to feel like he had lost his focus. The next time Sho realized, he was already behind Jun. Hand hovering over Jun’s shoulder._

_“Whatever it is you’re having in mind you better stop it, Sakurai,” Jun warned._

_“I can’t help it. You’re too beautiful,” Sho whispered in Jun’s ear._

_“Beautiful or not, I’m in the middle of cooking. If you don’t hold yourself until at least I’m done we’ll end up not eating for the whole day,” Jun said coldly._

_“Jun...,” Sho said, his voice almost begging._

_“Go back to your seat,” Jun ordered._

_“No,” Sho answered, his hands found their way to Jun’s hips instead._

_“Sho,” Jun warned._

_“Jun,” Sho replied by a whisper to Jun’s ear._

_“Stupid. So you prefer eating nothing today?” Jun replied, already stopped what he was doing and turned off the stove._

_“I prefer... eating you?” Sho answered, biting Jun’s earlobe as he did so._

_“Really? You prefer me than,” Jun swiped the sauce on the pan with his finger then brought it close to Sho’s mouth, “this?”_

_Sho licked Jun’s finger clean._

_“That tastes good. But I bet you taste better,” Sho replied, then sucked Jun’s finger again. His hands were already holding Jun from behind by Jun’s waist._

_Jun didn’t mean to surrender, yet he couldn’t help but imagined Sho really sucking him instead of just his finger. Jun suppressed his moan because of that and grunted instead._

_Sho stopped sucking and smirk. Jun might not be too willing to show it, but Sho understood very well. He could tell when his teasing had made it to arouse Jun in the way that he wanted to. So he turned Jun around to face him and kissed him without preamble._

_It didn’t even took three seconds for Jun’s hands to find their way to circle Sho’s neck._

_They continued kissing in that position for a while. Their tongues swirling each other’s in a hungry manner. Sho broke the kiss to make a trail from Jun’s lips to his moles around it to his jaw then to his ear. He nibbled Jun’s ear a bit before continued moving to Jun’s neck._

_“Sho,” Jun tried to warn when he felt Sho’s hand moved from his hips to the front of his pants._

_Sho answered by sucking the spot where Jun’s ear and neck met._

_Jun moaned on that, completely forgot what he was going to scold Sho for._

_So Sho continued his quest. Hands taking care of Jun’s pants’ button and zipper, lips moving back to Jun’s for some more sloppy kisses._

_Once the button and zipper were out of the way, Sho slipped his hand inside Jun’s underwear. He found a not-so-surprisingly half-hard shaft and he squeezed it a bit._

_“Getting excited, chef?” he teased Jun._

_“You’re so annoying, Sakurai,” Jun replied breathlessly and quickly leaned in for more sloppy kisses._

_Sho broke the last kiss quickly, then drew a short distance between them, the longest he could do given the fact that his hand was still inside Jun’s pants. He watched in glee as Jun started to curse and moan as the effect of the things he did with his hand._

_Jun closed his eyes in pleasure when Sho grazed the tip with his thumb, smearing the pre-cum around. Sho took it as his clue and, with his other hand, he pulled Jun’s pants lower._

_“What the fuck?” Jun protested._

_“Exactly,” Sho answered while kneeling down in front of Jun, “itadakimasu~“ he said before taking Jun’s whole length in one go._  
  
-

Nino stole a glance at Sho and he could see that Sho’s mind was wandering somewhere. He nudged Sho’s stomach with his elbow, hoping to bring Sho back to the current time.

“Whatever imagination you’re having there, Sho chan, we’re currently in the middle of filming so you better get a grip of yourself,” Nino hissed to behind Sho’s ear.

Sho mumbled a tiny ‘sorry’ and shook his head to return himself to the present. He took a deep breath to cast away the wild imagination he just had and watched the VTR as if nothing had happened.

“And by the way, I think that needs to be taken care of, Sho chan,” Nino whispered, nodding at the visible bulge of Sho’s pants.


End file.
